The Lucky McCarty Store
by forevertwilight1116
Summary: I went to the store to get my mom some cherries but what I went home with turned out to be so much more.
1. Chapter 1

_**This short story will be unbeta'd.**_

I haven't been home for over four years since I left for college. Not that I'm an ungrateful child, but my parents have just always opted to fly out to Arizona to see me during the holidays instead of having me flying out to Washington. I guess my mom's using me as an excuse to get away from the greenness of Forks even for just a while, or whatever. Anyway, now I'm back home for good, having just graduated from the University of Arizona with a degree in Creative Writing, and was looking for a job. I'm not trying to be picky but there's only just so much I could do in Forks with my degree. It doesn't help that it's such a small town that the people I practically grew up with were still living here, either running their family businesses or breeding the next batch of Forks High School's Spartans.

Still, it felt good to be home. No more projects, deadlines, and no more terror professors.

My mom asked me to go to the quaint little store by the end of the block to get her some cherries. Now, I rarely disobey my parents, but I almost pleaded my way out of this errand because I didn't want to go there. Not that there's anything wrong with the store, per se, nor with the staff. Mrs. McCarty was a nice old lady who has a penchant to wear too much perfume and lipstick, and she may seem overbearing at first, but once you get to know her, she's really easy to talk to. And she sells those sweet, juicy cherries that she grew in her backyard.

I don't know why, but I've always felt uneasy the moment I'd step foot inside the store at the end of the block. Like something life-altering or whatever was going to happen if I stayed any longer. Not that I wasn't up for anything adventurous or exciting, but I just always get some gut-feeling as soon as I near the store's vicinity. Now, as I take slow, deliberate steps towards Mrs. McCarty's store, my heart felt like it was trying to beat its way out of my chest. I placed my palm against my heart and took a deep breath, steeling myself before reaching a hand out to push the door open.

The bell chiming above the door signals my entrance. The first thing that I notice as I step foot over the threshold is Mrs. McCarty sitting behind the counter, her head nodding off in her sleep. I quickly scanned the store and see that it appeared to be empty. I was just about to turn around when I caught the sight of Emmett, Mrs. McCarty's son and my cousin Rosalie's husband, coming out of the employees' area. I let out a small sigh and smiled at him in acknowledgement. Emmett waved back, his dimples showing as he grinned at me. I was never really close to him so I simply nodded and after a few seconds of terse silence, I inched my way towards the back of the store where I knew those damned cherries were placed.

Every aisle that I passed was empty, the hollow lightning of the fluorescents overhead was giving the store an eerie vibe. This was why I didn't like coming in here, I thought to myself. It felt like something was always lurking in the corner, just waiting for me to take a step in the wrong direction. Shaking off these thoughts, I turned around the corner with my eyes scanning the displays on the shelf in front of me.

I knew that Mrs. McCarty would usually store the cherries from the third bottom shelf to the top, so my brows furrowed when I saw that the whole area was empty. I don't think I remember a day where the cherries weren't available. Mrs. McCarty grew them herself, and with Emmett's help, I knew that they always have their supplies stocked at their house. I highly doubt that they had changed the store's floorplan as Mrs. McCarty has not changed it since it opened back in the '70s, so the notion that I was at the wrong aisle was highly unlikely. Turning back, I retraced my steps and headed to the store's front to ask Emmett or Mrs. McCarty about those darn cherries.

Before I could round back around the corner, a flash of bronze between the shelves caught my eye. My heart inexplicably thundered wildly in my chest and I was afraid that I was having a heart attack. I craned my neck to catch it again, but whomever has that strange tint on his or her head was already gone. Shaking my head, I trudged to where Mrs. McCarty was sleeping, determined to get those cherries and get out of here before my heart gave out on me.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett greeted me from behind the counter. Mrs. McCarty was nowhere in sight.

"Hi, Em," I murmured, stepping closer to him. "You ran out of cherries?"

I caught the glint in his eye, and I just knew that he has something lewd at the tip of his tongue. Thankfully, his mother chose that moment to scramble from the employees' area.

"Welcome to the Lucky McCarty Store, Isabella," Mrs. McCarty croaked as she hip-checked Emmett behind the counter. "I haven't seen you in here for a while. _Trying_ to run away?"

Behind her, I could see Emmett stifling his laughter.

You see, that's just the thing. It seemed that my family has just been _too_ lucky while in the Lucky McCarty Store. They say it's fate, but when you feel like you're not yet ready for it, you try to deflect it as much as you can. The real reason why I was hesitant to go here was because at least five members of my immediate and extended family had met their husbands or wives while shopping here. It should have been goddamned unlikely, but there I was, having attended five or so weddings that started at the aisles of the fucking Lucky McCarty Store. Hell, the _tradition_ even started with my parents.

So, my mom has just moved from Arizona when she literally bumped into my dad while grocery shopping with her sister. They always said that it was love at first sight, and I have always scoffed at the notion given that I knew my mom tends to see the world through her rose-colored glasses. Or maybe I was just a cynic. Anyway, my mom said that she just knew that she'd marry my dad, and true enough, they did get married the next year and had me nine months later. As far as I know, my parents have had a happy life together, and for that I am thankful. I just wish that my mom would stop badgering me about going to the store every day, hoping that I'd get to be as _lucky_ as she and my dad were. I mean, I'm all for destiny and all, but you just can't force it on someone who's not yet ready for whatever it was that was intended to happen. Okay, so maybe it wasn't that I'm not yet ready, but maybe I just don't want it to define my life, in the way that my mom and my relatives did.

"I'm not running away," I whispered, shaking my head as I cleared my thoughts and focused back on Mrs. McCarty.

She was looking at me knowingly, and I wondered for the hundredth time if maybe my childhood imagination hadn't really been that creative and that Mrs. McCarty was indeed a witch. She had a glint in her eye, not the same teasing one in Emmett's eye, but it was like she knew something I wasn't privy to.

"Of course not, dear," she said, clasping her long fingers together and propping her chin on them. "You're here, aren't you?"

I nodded mutely at her, transfixed with the shine in her eyes. "I, uhm, there are no cherries in the back?"

"There's one more at the top shelf," she told me, "Just for _you_ , dear Isabella."

I stared at her for a while, trying to figure out if she's being cryptic or if there's literally one jar of cherry left on the top shelf. The uncanny shine in her eyes seemed to glow brighter as we looked at each other. I couldn't look away from her even if I wanted to, my feet firmly planted in front of the counter as Mrs. McCarty seemed to weave some magic on me.

She broke the spell first, her words jolting me from my trance.

"Go now, child. Before you miss _it_."

"Okay," I whispered, my voice suddenly hoarse. "Thank you, Mrs. McCarty."

She tutted at me, her hands shooing me away. I silently made my way to the back of the store, my mind floating back to what my mom has always told me.

She always said that when destiny finds you, there's nothing you can do about it. I thought it was horseshit, that destiny exists only for those who were too lazy to make their own paths. Instead, they'd just let the world revolve around them, relying on whatever it was that happens and think that it was fate or something. I had even told my mom that I would burn down the Lucky McCarty Store just to show her that it was all just a mere coincidence; her meeting my dad, my aunts, and my cousins all having the same fate inside this store. She thought I was joking, but I was seriously considering it back then. And maybe even now.

I was so lost in my mind that I reached the back of the store without me noticing my surroundings. Rounding the corner, I kept my head down as I approached the shelf. I was just moving to reach for the jar on the top shelf when a new set of feet entered my vision. My arms faltered and I turned to face the other person, my eyes instinctively followed the shoes' owner, coming face to face with the customer with the bronze hair. He was standing probably a foot taller than me, his messy bronze hair sitting atop his chiseled face. I was certain that I haven't seen him before, but somehow it felt like I knew his face, like I knew _him_. I stared unabashedly at him, my head tilting to the side as he smiled his crooked grin at me. I lowered my arms and clenched my hands at my sides, fighting the urge to reach out and stroke his face. This wasn't some normal behavior for me. I never had the desire to touch a stranger's face the first time I saw them. But with this man, it was all I could think about.

"Hi," he greeted, sidestepping me and moving towards the shelf behind me.

Oh, no you don't.

Faster than lightning, I blocked his arm from reaching for the jar. My whole body was standing between this man's body and the shelf, a hairsbreadth of space sitting idly between our chests. I stood on my tiptoes to reach his eyes, my no-nonsense attitude firmly painted on my face.

"That's mine," I told him firmly.

"Uh, what is?" he asked, looking utterly confused.

I gestured to the shelf behind me, my arm brushing his chest. His eyes followed my movement although I could see that he lingered on my face for a while, which caused the reddening of my cheeks.

"Does it have your name on it?"

'"What-" I sputtered as he raised an eyebrow. "No."

"Then anyone could buy it," he concluded, sounding _and_ looking smug.

He reached out again, and I scrambled to beat him to the top shelf. My hand groped wildly behind me as I trained my eyes on him but I still came up blank. I turned to him with a disbelieving look on my face as he held the jar above his head as if it were a trophy.

"Aha!" he exhaled, looking all too pleased with himself.

"Asshole," I mumbled under my breath.

This caught the stranger's attention; he paused his victory dance to look at me in surprise. "What did you call me?"

"I said," I started, pausing for dramatic effect, "That you are an asshole."

He burst out in laughter, the sound ringing in my ears. I pinned him with my steely gaze as he looked at me with amusement shining in his eyes. I could see the smirk flirting on the edge of his mouth, and it irritated me further. I mean, to think about it, I didn't even want the cherry that much. But I have this feeling in my gut, like there was something profound that I have to acknowledge, and I don't like it. Not one bit.

 _If I ever get the chance to burn down this place, I would make sure that this asshole was locked up inside._


	2. Chapter 2

**_This story will be very short and very ridiculous._**

 ** _And it will also be unbeta'd._**

He was grinning crookedly at me as I fantasized of burning him alive. What an idiot.

He was still holding the jar above his head, although he had stopped dancing when I called him an asshole. So, basically, he was an idiot with a jar of cherries raised above his head. I would have found the situation funny if it weren't for the feeling in my gut and my irritation directed towards this stranger. The eerie silence in the whole store was unnerving; like we were in a horror movie set. If it were, I hope this asshole gets killed first.

My irritation hadn't abated, but I was starting to feel warm from the intensity of his stare. He was still smirking, but there was also something else in his eyes. Like he knew and understood exactly what was happening between us. Not that I think something was happening or anything.

A retort was at the tip of my tongue when a movement from the corner of my eye caught my attention. I jumped in surprise, which brought me closer to this stranger's chest. He didn't step away or anything, in fact, he moved to wrap an arm around my waist as if bring me closer to his heat. I stumbled in his embrace, my arms flailing before they settled on his chest. I could feel the hard muscles flexing under my fingers and this brought a new batch of redness on my cheeks.

"Hey, Bella, did you find that-" Emmett started, his steps faltering as his eyes landed on us.

I blushed furiously and squirmed, trying to back away from this stranger's hold. Instead of putting a bit of space between us, he had managed to press me harder against the shelf, the wood poking my back. I looked hopelessly to Emmett to find him with an amused grin on his stupid face.

"Hey, Edward," he greeted cheekily, "How's it hanging, man?"

"I'm good, Em, just picking up some stuff," _Edward_ shrugged, his arms getting tighter around me.

"I see," Emmett chuckled as he eyed Edward's arms around me. "Hope you got everything you needed."

"Excuse me!" I yelled, pushing on Edward's chest. He stumbled away from me and was looking bewildered.

"You okay, Bella?" Emmett asked as he tried to stifle the grin on his lips.

"No!" Stomping my foot, I barreled my way towards Emmett. "I just wanted to get some fucking cherries and this asshole stole them from me!"

Edward was still standing where I pushed him, his eyes wide with surprise at my outburst. Emmett was chuckling in front of me, his massive arms crossed across his chest.

"Edward stole your _cherry_?" Emmett had managed to ask before he broke out in laughter.

"What?" I asked in confusion. I looked to Edward, who was stifling his laughter behind me. Realization colored my senses and my cheeks blazed further.

"You fucking pervert!" I fumed, my arms flailing and my gaze darting between the two chuckling overgrown boys on either side of me. My arms were restless on my sides and I don't know if it's from embarrassment or anger, but I didn't care either way.

"Hold up," Edward intervened, moving to place his hand on my shoulder but I moved away before could make contact. "I stole _your_ cherries?"

"Yes," I huffed out, my chin tilting in indignance as I crossed my arms across my chest. I thought I looked fucking tough, if I say so myself.

"I _stole_ your cherries," he said again, irritating me. His grin grew wider, showcasing his irritatingly perfect with teeth.

"Yes. You stole _my_ cherries." I told, enunciating each word as if I was talking to a child. This beautiful man was wearing on my patience.

"Okay," he said, chuckling under his breath. "From what we've established earlier, the jar didn't have your name on it and it's on the shelf, which means that anyone could buy them."

"But I was going to get them when you swooped in and stole it from me," I argued.

"No," he said slowly, as if I'm a child, " _You_ swooped in and tried to get it from me, I just moved faster than you."

"I got in this aisle first, asshole," I told him, smiling triumphantly.

"Okay, hold up just a second, _Bella_ , I-"

"Okay, that's enough," Emmett interrupted, holding his hands up to push between us.

I didn't even notice that Edward and I had stepped closer to each other during our duel. I stepped back and leaned on the shelf behind me.

"You guys," Emmett said, looking between us, "I'll just get another batch of jars from the back to put on the shelf, okay?"

"Sure," I nodded at him before turning back to Edward. I held out my hand to him, palm up, and waited.

He looked at me quizzically, his brows bunching together as he tentatively put his hand in mine. The warmth of his palm momentarily distracted me as tiny shivers of sparks flew from his skin to mine. Pulling back, I composed my façade and rolled my eyes at him instead.

"The jar," I quipped, ignoring the intense look in his eyes as he stared at me. His mouth was gaping like a fish, as if he got something to say but didn't know how to begin. I almost laughing out loud at him but refrained, barely.

"What?"

"Give me the jar," I said, looking towards the cherries on his basket.

"What? Why?" he asked, moving the basket behind him.

I sigh, exasperated. "Emmett said he'd get more jars to put on the shelf. Now, hand over the cherries you stole from me and we'll call it even."

"And why would I do that?" he countered.

"Didn't you hear a word I just said?" I asked incredulously. "Emmett's getting another batch to put on the shelf!"

"Oh, I heard you, alright," he quipped. "What I'm wondering about is why I should hand to you the jar I got fair and square?"

"You didn't get it _fair and square_ ," I said, using air quotes to mock him.

"I did and you know it," Edward said smugly.

"Look, just hand it over," I told him, holding my palm up again. "That way, we can all go move on and go on with our lives. You wouldn't even have to-"

"No."

"Why are you being so difficult?" I huffed, my fists tightening in frustration. "If you just give it to me then I'll be able to pay for it and get out of your hair."

"Why should I wait for the new batch when I already have a jar in my basket?" he countered.

"Because you stole it from me!" I exclaimed. "I just wanted one jar, _one jar_ , to appease my mom and what did I get? This fucking headache!"

"You know, you should stop cursing out a stranger that you have just met. It's rude," he said, completely ignoring my tirade.

"You're wasting my time," I told him. "If you had given me that damn jar already, I would have been out of here now."

"And where's the fun in that?" he smirked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. I swear to god, I'd throttle this guy if I could.

"Well, it's no fun right now," I muttered, trying to get my temper in control again. "Your stupid attachment to that jar has cost me my time. Don't you care that you're imposing on a stranger?"

" _My_ stupid attachment?" he reiterated. "Excuse me, but I think you're the one who's attached to this inanimate object."

"Yes, because it's mine." I countered indignantly.

"No, it's not. It could be anybody's as long as they can pay for it." His words were not helping me to calm down.

"And I could have paid for it," I muttered. "Eons ago! If you had just given it to me already."

"I told you," he started, "I got it first and it's already in my basket so technically, your cherry is mine."

"You still haven't paid for it, so technically, it could be anybody's," I reminded him as I subtly moved closer to his basket.

Edward stopped his stupid dance and eyed me warily, his eyes following my every movement.

I was just near enough to swipe the jar out of his basket when heavy footsteps from behind distracted me.

"Holy fuck, guys," Emmett exclaimed, his breathing a bit ragged as he carried a huge carton of cherries. "You're still arguing over that stupid jar?"

"She's stubborn," Edward shrugged to which Emmett nodded in agreement to.

"I'm not stubborn," I told them both, "I just want to get the damn cherries that technically belonged to me."

"It doesn't," Edward interjected quietly.

"Shut up," I told him.

Emmett put down the carton by his feet and bent down to get one jar out of the stack. "Here."

He was extending his hand to me and I looked at him as if he was stupid. I turned to Edward instead and inclined my head to the jar. I was willing him to take it, but he was just looking at Emmett as if he thought he was stupid too.

"What?" Emmett asked, his brows scrunching up in confusion. "You don't want cherries anymore?"

"No," I said, shaking my head slowly. "I want the jar that's in Edward's basket."

"Uh, no," Edward said, chuckling under his breath. "That's mine."

"No, it's not," I countered. I moved to face him again and leaned back against the shelf behind me.

Emmett sighed in defeat and offered me the jar in his hand. "Bella, just take this."

"No."

"Edward, take this," Emmett offered the jar to him instead but Edward wouldn't budge. He just stood there with his basket behind him, staring at me. I met his gaze head on.

"Fine," Emmett sighed, irritated. "I won't stand here all fucking day watching you two fight over those stupid cherries."

He replaced the jar in his hand back to the carton and hefted it to the empty shelf. He began noisily restacking the rack as he muttered some choice words under his breath. The gist of it was that he thought Edward and I were stupid motherfuckers who were fighting over some stupid cherries that didn't even taste that good.

I would have defended myself against his colorful words but thought better of it. instead, I reached my palm out to Edward again, quirking an eyebrow at him as I waited for him to hand the jar over.

"Look," I started when he wouldn't move, "Let's just get this over with. This has gone on for too long and I want to just go home now. Hand over the jar and we'll call it even. You won't ever see me again, I promise you."

He raised an eyebrow at my words but otherwise didn't move.

"Seriously, you're getting on my nerves, man," I said. He remained silent, and it would have been tense if it weren't for Emmett still muttering under his breath not a few feet away.

"Just give me the jar and I'll get out of your hair."

"No," he said, his voice strong.

Edward straightened his stance and moved the basket in front of him. I watched as the jar rolled in his almost empty basket. My eyes moved to his long fingers clenching the handles in a fist so tight that his knuckled were white.

My eyes snapped back to his face when he heaved a loud sigh. I looked at him expectantly, but his mind seemed to be elsewhere. I frowned in confusion and waited for him to gather his wits. Slowly, it seemed that he's coming back from wherever his mind was and his posture softened. The tight lines on his face gentled and soon, it was gone, leaving a glow on his handsome features that could not be deterred.

Edward smiled at me, a genuine, soft smile that lit up his face. I couldn't help but stare.

"Would you like to go out to dinner?"

With my brows furrowed in confusion, I uttered the only thing swirling in my mind. "What?"

"Dinner, Bella," he reiterated as he rolled his eyes playfully.

"With you?" I clarified, although my heart began to thunder wildly in my chest at the thought.

"Yes, who else would you go to dinner with?" he asked, the crease on his forehead deepening as he waited for me to answer.

I looked around, as if the answers would pop out of nowhere. Emmett was still restocking the shelves, but I noticed that he was moving considerably slow now, probably eavesdropping to Edward and me.

What a fucking gossip.

"So?"

Refocusing my attention to Edward, I found him looking at me expectantly. My eyes roamed his face and I could feel my resolve softening.

"Dinner with you?" I asked again, wanting to be sure that I really did hear him right the first time.

"Yes, Bella, would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

"Yeah, sure," I muttered, suddenly in a daze as his green eyes held me in place.

"Good," he said, smiling widely. "I'll see you later."

As if I was in a trance, I watched Edward as he gracefully walked out of the aisle. With the damned cherries.

"Damn," I whispered under my breath.

"Damn, indeed," Emmett chuckled behind me.

I turned to look at him with a questioning glance.

"Boy's got game. How he got a date out of you tonight, I'll never know."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all so much for reading!**_

 _ **This story will remain unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.**_

 _Holy shit._

Holy fucking shit.

I am totally _not_ panicking, but I've got a date with the guy who stole my cherries tonight.

Edward called me two hours ago to inform me that we will be having our date at The Lodge at 7 o'clock in the evening. I asked him how he got my number since he didn't ask me for it and he confessed that he came back to the store and got it from Emmett. That nosey motherfucker.

Anyway, now it's half an hour before seven and I'm spazzing in my room only dressed in a bathrobe. I haven't gone out on a date for a very, _very_ long time and it looks like I have already forgotten how the anticipation felt like. My palms were clammy and I just know that my armpits were sweating like hell. My face was probably flushed too and I still haven't started getting dressed. The ticking of the clock was making me quite nervous as I rifled through the back of my closet again.

Fishing out a blue dressy top that I forgot I owned, I examined the crochet-trim along the hem before tossing the blouse on my bed. I pulled out my favorite pair of jeans that I knew would make my ass look great before dropping the bathrobe and started putting on my clothes. I was sorely tempted to wear my trusty pair of sneakers before heaving a sigh of defeat and putting on a pair of ballet shoes instead.

I stood in front of the full-length mirror behind the door and examined my appearance. I tried to ignore my bright eyes and pink cheeks but it can't be helped. Regardless of my tiny panic attack earlier, I cannot deny the excitement coursing through my body. The banter, if you could call it that, earlier with Edward ignited a fire within me that cannot be abated. Not to mention that he was wholly and otherworldly gorgeous. And there's also just something about him, and even though it terrifies the shit out of me, I cannot help but say yes.

Running my fingers through my hair, I walked towards the vanity mirror to apply a dab of lipstick and a little bit of mascara. I was just finishing up when I heard the doorbell ringing. My hand with the mascara brush slipped and I almost drew a line of black, gooey mascara across my cheek. Cursing under my breath, I replaced the brush with shaking fingers and ran my fingers through my hair again. I took a deep breath as I heard footsteps practically running up the stairs.

"Bella!" my mother called through the door. "There's a handsome young man downstairs asking for you."

"Come in, Mom," I called over my shoulder as I rummaged the room for my purse.

I heard the opening and closing of the bedroom door as my mother's excited footsteps crossed the room.

"You didn't tell me you had a date," my mom scolded as she moved behind me to straighten my blouse.

"It's not like this is planned, Mom. I just met him today," I told her as I stuffed my phone and wallet inside the purse.

"Wow, really?" my mom squealed as she sat down on my bed. "Where did you meet him?"

"At the Lucky McCarty's," I whispered, squeezing my eyes shut as I waited for the inevitable.

"Oh!" Mom exclaimed, her voice holding a new kind of excitement in it. "Was he the reason why you didn't get me my cherries?"

"Yes," I said, nodding at her. "He stole the cherries from me, Mom."

"And then he asked you out? That's so cute!" she gushed with a glimmer in her eyes. I just smiled and said nothing as I knew whatever I would say might become an ammunition.

"Yes, cute," I muttered under my breath. I didn't want to tell my mother that this guy annoyed me to no end, and yet.

It's not cute and it's not sweet nor romantic but I still found myself saying yes. Like I said, there was just something about him.

"You know, I met your dad at that store while I was doing some shopping," my mom quipped nonchalantly. "And look at us, twenty-three years later."

"I know, Mom," I whispered as butterflies erupted in my stomach. I averted my gaze from my mom's penetrating gaze, but from the corner of my eye, I could see the mirth and the huge smile on her face.

When I continued ignoring her, Mom then started to hum a very familiar tune that sent shivers up my spine. I turned to give her a look but she just gave me a conspiratorial wink. I so did not want to think about what my mother was trying to imply or I would really panic right now.

I quickly zipped up my purse and gave my mother a kiss on the cheek as I hastily walked past her.

"Bye, Mom. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, yeah," she said, waving me away. "Have fun!"

I practically ran down the stairs and almost fell over when I saw my dad and Edward sitting stiffly in the living room. Dad's back was turned to me but I just knew that he was already giving Edward a hard time by the tense set of his shoulders. I stepped closer to the doorway and loudly cleared my throat to get their attention. Both men turned to look at me at the same time and the difference in their expressions almost had me laughing out loud. My dad's face was set in a grim mask while Edward breathed out a huge sigh of relief at the sight of me.

His face was open, a soft smile lingering on his lips as he looked at me. I couldn't help but stare back at him as my thundering heart calmed down to its normal beat. I suddenly cannot remember why I was so nervous about this as I looked at him and the world ceased to exist outside the two of us.

"Hi," Edward greeted as he stood, his smile widening as he slowly walked towards me.

I grinned back as I watched his every step until he was standing in front of me.

"You look beautiful, Bella," he said in a deep voice.

I was barely able to hide the shiver that ran through my spine at his words. "You too."

Edward quirked an eyebrow at me as a smirk began to form on the corner of his mouth.

"I mean," I backtracked, rolling my eyes at him, "You look good, Edward. You'll do."

He burst out a huge laugh and I smiled in spite of myself as the tension in the room sizzled. I watched, fascinated, as Edward's eyes almost disappeared as his smile grew bigger, a dimple appearing on his left cheek. Without the haze of irritation, I could now clearly see just how beautiful he really was.

I wasn't aware that I was closing in on the small distance between Edward and me until I heard my father clearing his throat very loudly behind Edward. I took a step back and leaned over Edward's figure, my eyes searching out my father's in question. He had stood from his chair and was now standing directly behind Edward. My Dad met my gaze with his own questioning look, his mustache twitching as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Dad," I started, placing a hand on Edward's arm. I tried to ignore the spark that ran through my palm at the contact. "This is Edward."

"Edward?" my dad questioned, stepping closer to us. He looked at me in supplication and my mouth gaped open as I came up blank.

 _Oh my god, I didn't even know his last name._

I looked up to Edward for help and the first thing I noticed was that he was trying to fight off a chuckle from breaking out of his mouth. I nudged him with my elbow and a small laugh was let out. I elbowed him harder and he just looked at me like I was insane.

"What?" he whispered, raising both eyebrows at me.

I subtly inclined my head towards my frowning and unamused father. Edward just threw a dazzling smile my way before turning to face my dad.

"Edward, sir," he introduced himself, extending a hand towards my stoic father. "Edward _Cullen_."

My dad looked at his proffered hand for a while and I squirmed a bit when I thought he wouldn't take it. Slowly, he reached out and gave Edward a firm shake. I was almost smug with the way dad looked to be gripping Edward's hand but there was a tiny part of me that was afraid he was going to break it. I threw my father a disapproving look and he relented, dropping Edward's hand like a hot potato.

I could hear footsteps coming from the stairs behind me and I almost dragged Edward to the door to get him away from my mom. I mean, I love her and all but we totally did not need to freak Edward out tonight with her knowing and furtive glances.

"I think we should head out," I called over my shoulder as I led Edward to the door. "We wouldn't want our reservation to go to someone else."

"Alright," mom sighed, looking a little before throwing me another of her looks, "Have fun."

"Alright," I nodded, still gripping Edward's arm.

"Bella, you got to be home by 11 o'clock," my dad reminded me.

I looked at him over my shoulder and was about to agree when my mom cut in with a sharp look to my dad. "Your daughter's twenty-two, Charlie. She can stay out as long as she wants."

My parents had one of their staring contests and I squirmed impatiently by the door. All I wanted was to get Edward out of the house, but no, he just had to witness my parents arguing over letting their only child let loose for a night.

 _A typical occurrence in the Swan household, folks._

"Fine," my dad relented, "But if I catch you sneaking in the morning, Isabella…"

"Dad!" I called out in surprise at my dad's embarrassing warning. I sputtered uselessly as my cheeks blazed a firetruck red.

"Charlie!" mom scolded, swatting at my dad's arm.

Surely, I was blushing from head to toe. I stole a peek at Edward from the corner of my eye and I could see that he was highly amused. I went to pinch his side hard and he just grinned teasingly at me.

"Anyway, we should totally go. Right now," I reiterated, grabbing Edward's arm and opening the front door with the other. "Don't wait up for me."

"Oh, I'll wait up for you, alright," dad muttered under his breath. Mom just winked playfully at me and I shuddered to think just what she'd do to distract my dad.

"Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Swan," Edward said politely behind me. "Have a good night."

"You too," mom replied, looking between Edward and me with a spark in her eye.

I abruptly turned around and marched across the porch, but not before I could not hear my mom's words and dad closed the door.

" _Oh, did you know that they met at the Lucky McCarty's just today? And you know what they always say, 'You always get more than you bargained for in the Lucky McCarty's Store.'_ "

I did not look to Edward to see if he heard my mom and knew what she was talking about. I stared straight ahead, getting off the porch as swiftly as I could as I hear Edward's footsteps following quietly behind me.

As we approached the silver Volvo parked on the curb, Edward hastened his steps and unlocked the passenger's door for me. I whispered my thanks to him before lowering myself to the seat as gracefully as I can. I watched as he walked lithely to his side, his bronze hair in a disarray as the gentle wind blew his hair. I diverted my gaze as he folded his long legs on the seat beside me, the tension suddenly crackling in the small space. There was nowhere else for me to focus my eyes on, so I timidly drifted my eyes back to Edward. It was quite dark inside the car and I couldn't see him clearly but the reprieve from the streetlights outside gave me enough to examine him. He was fiddling with his keys and he wasn't paying me any attention and I took the chance to study him. Moving my eyes over his sharp jaw, I found myself barely able to contain the need to caress it. Or maybe lick it. It was so defined that I was sure it could cut glass.

I was so mesmerized by his jaw that I didn't notice him watching me from the corner of his eye. "So, Bella, are you done?"

"What?" I asked, a bit confused at his question.

"Are you done checking me out?" He turned to show me his full smirk.

Oh, I wanted to smack it off his full lips. Or maybe just kiss it away. Ugh!

Instead, I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms across my chest. "Just drive, Edward, so we can get this over with."

He let out a deep laugh that sent shivers running down my spine. I squirmed a bit in my seat and turned my face towards the window. The tension inside the car was almost stifling, like an electric charge on the verge of a perfect storm. As we sped along the quiet streets of Forks, I can't help but think about our meeting earlier today. I've always known that the reason why I was so reluctant to step foot inside the Lucky McCarty's was because of my mom. And also because of my other relatives who seemingly met their soulmates inside that place. It's not like I was afraid or anything, I think it was mostly because I was a bit hesitant. I mean, I have dated, but it was always nothing as serious as meeting the love your life inside the Lucky McCarty's. All my life, I've heard of nothing but mentions of fate or kismet in regard to that store and I have no aversion to that. It was just I wasn't ready back then.

But I think I am now.

As the sign for The Lodge loomed over our heads, I felt the wild beating of my heart return to my chest. I looked over to Edward slyly to see if he could hear it, and I was startled to see his green eyes already trained on my face. A soft grin was gracing his lips and my heart calmed down to its rhythmic beat as I held his gaze. A smile tugged on my lips as we grew closer, my fists unclenching on my lap as the Volvo slowed down to a stop.

It couldn't be helped that my thoughts kept on drifting to my mother's words just before the front door closed behind us.

 _You always get more than you bargained for in the Lucky McCarty's Store._


	4. Chapter 4

**_I don't know how to thank all of you for supporting my little story._**

Two weeks and six dates later, I was pretty sure that I was already falling in love with Edward.

It all seemed like a whirlwind, from the first moment that our eyes met inside the dimly lit McCarty's Store to the now, as we lay on his couch, tangled limbs and all. Our panting breaths and the occasional moans and groans were the only sounds in the air as our mouths never strayed far from lips and skin. I was running my fingers through Edward's bronze hair, tugging on the strands as his lips trailed from my jaw to my throat. I could feel his teeth nipping at the skin, my body twisting in pleasure as he marked me.

"Oh, god," I whispered in the air, my fingers tightening on his hair.

Edward pressed incessantly against my center, making me hitch and wrap my legs around his waist. His hands were roaming from my shoulder to my hip, his fingers tickling the exposed skin above my jeans. I wriggled closer to him, my chest pressing tightly against his as my hands found purchase on his muscular back. I could feel the indentions of the muscles on him, every dip and curve making me almost dizzy in anticipation. I felt Edward tugging on my shirt, and I didn't want to relinquish my hold on him, but he gently pried my hands away from his back and put a hairsbreadth of space between us. His fingers were playing with the edge of my shirt as he looked deeply into my eyes.

"May I?" he asked, his green orbs shining with desire and something else.

The gruffness of his voice sent tingles down my spine and rendered me speechless so instead I nodded my approval dumbly. Edward looked at me for a while before pulling back enough to take my shirt off. His eyes never strayed from mine as the fabric left my skin and exposed me to the room and to Edward, his warm arms banding around my back to pull me close. This time, as our lips met for another kiss, it was gentle and loving and everything that I have hoped for and more.

I don't know how long we stayed there on the couch, wrapped around each other and sharing our breaths within our tightly locked lips. Still, somehow, Edward and I ended up shirtless and our hands were exploring the newly exposed skin with quite a vigor. His hands had been playing with the strap of my bra for a few minutes now, his fingers going under the band to stroke my skin as his tongue invaded my mouth. Impatient, I reached back and unsnapped the clasp myself, the fabric staying in place as there were no space for it to fall between us. I pushed on Edward's shoulder for him to sit up, and as I followed him, I threw the bra over my shoulder and let Edward see me. His eyes darted from my bare breasts to my face, his breath hitching in his throat as I stared back at him. Slowly, his hand reached forward and gently cupped my breast, his thumb pressing on my peak as I threw my head back in pleasure. His lips descended on my other breast, sucking and nipping on my flesh as I writhed beneath him.

I was panting loudly in the otherwise silent room, my eyes clenched tightly as I let the sensations wash over me. Edward had moved on from my breasts to my stomach, his lips trailing over my navel as his fingers toyed with the button on my jeans. I peeked down at him to see him staring at me, his eyes shining as he smirked at me.

"What?" I whispered, still sounding breathless.

"Can I take this off too?"

I nodded without hesitation and watched as his fingers deftly pulled my jeans off. I lay on Edward's couch, only in my underwear as his eyes trailed from my head to my toes. Desire was evident in his face, and in other areas of his body too. I was just about to pull him on top of me when he placed an arm under my legs and another on my back before pulling me to his chest. I squealed in surprise and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, my heart pounding slightly in my chest at the unexpected movement.

"I think we should take this to the bedroom," Edward told me as he maneuvered towards the hallway.

"Yes," I agreed wholeheartedly.

We were quiet as Edward walked through the dark hallway, his arms strong under me as he held me tight against his chest. I nuzzled his neck as I rested my head his shoulder, my eyes closing in peace as every step lulled me into a tranquil state. Soon, we were entering his bedroom and Edward walked over to his bed to place me on the center gently. I watched him as he discarded his pants and climbed on the bed. He stalked me like a prey, his eyes sharp and every move graceful. I was entranced, simply put.

Edward hovered over me, his arms caging me in as I looked up at him. The words were at the tip of my tongue, but I don't think that this was the right moment to say them. And it's not because I was afraid that my feelings were not reciprocated as I am quite sure that they were, but I'm afraid that it's too soon. Although, thinking about it, if I was right and Edward did feel the same, wouldn't we make quite a pair? So, I held my tongue and let my actions tell the words I couldn't say.

I slowly trailed my fingers across his arms, feeling every sinewy muscle as it twitched under my hand. Edward was following my every move, his eyes burning as our skins touched. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine, the kiss urgent as his tongue traced my mouth. I wrapped my legs around Edward's waist and pulled him to me, his desire pressing against my center and eliciting a moan from me. The sound rumbled low in my throat as my tongue met his in a dance. His hands found purchase on my breast and hip, his thumbs circling the skin as his mouth yielded mine to surrender.

I let Edward take the lead as he hitched my leg higher on his waist, his erection pressing firmly into me as I tightened my hold on him. My mouth trailed from the corner of his mouth to his sharp jaw, my tongue peeking out to lick along the chiseled structure. Edward groaned loudly as soon as I made contact, the sound reverberating in my ear as he pressed his face against my neck. I took the short reprieve to bring air into my lungs and calm my wild heart, my fingers running across his back as Edward did the same.

Pulling back, we stared at each other for an intense moment, as if we were in a bubble of our own as the dimness of the room surrounded us. I could see the emotions playing in his eyes, the gentleness and obvious admiration swimming in his green orbs. The look on his face almost brought me to tears, the breath catching in my throat as Edward caressed my cheek. I leaned into his palm and as he placed a soft kiss on my lips, I gave him my heart away.

Edward entered my body as gently as he could, his hands holding onto mine above my head as our eyes stayed connected. I groaned at the feeling, the fullness of having him inside as my muscles gripped him. Edward's face morphed into one of pleasure, and I could see how much he wanted to move but he let me take my time. He stayed where he was as I adjusted to the feeling of him. Moving experimentally, I pushed my hips up, engulfing more of Edward as he held himself still above me. The strain in his neck was obvious as his hands tightened around mine.

"Oh, Bella," he groaned lowly, his mouth sucking on my earlobe as I took deep breaths.

"I think," I moaned, my hands grasping his neck as his lips continued its trail down my neck, "I think you can move now."

Edward looked at me in countenance before pulling his hips back and moving slowly to enter me again. My heart stuttered as my body engulfed his entire length again. He lowered his arms and pressed closely to me, his heart drumming wildly in his chest as we loved. I let myself feel him, all of him, as moved inside me, his harsh breath on my skin and his hands holding mine. I have had sex before, but never like this. This was loving, in all its glorious form.

I don't know how long we loved, or how many times I've reached my peak, but as the night grew colder and our bodies connected over and over, the only thing that was running through my mind was that I could live the rest of my life like this, just Edward and me.

A thin sheen of sweat was covering my body and Edward was still tirelessly moving over me. I closed my eyes as another wave of pleasure swept through my body, my lips letting out a loud moan as I fell over the edge. I gripped Edward's fingers as I gave in to the feeling, with Edward following closely after me. As the tremors left my body, I wrapped my arms and legs around him, willing our bodies to stay connected. Edward was running his hands down my arms, his breath warm against my skin as he pressed kisses along my shoulder. Placing a kiss on my forehead, Edward pulled back a little and grasped my face between his hands. The emotions in his eyes were enough to make me cry, the tears making my eyes burn as I looked at him. Slowly, he leaned down to press a soft kiss on my lips.

I caught his bottom lip and gave it a gentle nip before moving my lips to the corner of his mouth, my fingers playing in his hair as our breaths calmed down. Edward moved to roll us to our sides, my back pressed against his chest as our fingers were clasped at my belly. I let myself be lulled to sleep by his even breathing, my heart thumping in time with his as sleep took me.

"Good night, Bella. Dream happy dreams."

I thought the morning after would include fumbling kisses and awkward goodbyes, but it didn't. It was sweet and loving, and I think I fell a little more in love with Edward as he trailed his fingers down my spine as he moved to get ready for work. Even we hadn't made love the night before, I would still have said that last night was one of the best nights of my life.

Driving home from Edward's place, I couldn't get the smile off my lips and the flush off my cheeks. I was grinning widely and I just know that my mom would tease me as soon as I step over the threshold and my dad would probably start a hunt in search of Edward. Turning around our street, I spotted a familiar car in my parent's driveway. My giddiness gave way to nerves as I spotted the familiar hulk of a man and the golden mane of hair beside him. I wished that I could have stayed in bed with Edward all day instead of having to deal with this. Pulling up behind their truck, I kissed my elation goodbye as I heard their chatter.

"I heard McCarty's Store has worked its magic again," Rosalie chided, bumping my hip as I stood beside her.

"Ugh, Emmett, you're such a fucking gossip," I huffed, trying to keep the blush off my cheeks.

His answering booming laughter didn't annoy me as much as it did before, but it could all be because of my lingering good mood. Rosalie looped her arms through mine and pulled me from her crude husband, who was giggling like a fucking girl behind us. I don't think I would even want to know what's going through his mind.

"So, tell me," Rose whispered loudly for her husband's benefit, "How was your night?"

I blushed harder as Emmett guffawed behind us. Rosalie just smirked at me, her eyes glinting with mischief as the front door flew open and my mother stepped out with my father following closely behind.

"I heard congratulations are in order, Chief!" Emmett boomed.

My mother was smiling knowingly at me and I wanted to give her one in return but my father's rapidly reddening face held me back. I watched my dad stutter for a while as his eyes moved from my face to Emmett's before landing square on my belly. His eyes widened and I would have laughed if I wasn't so concerned about him having a heart attack on our front door.

"What do you mean, Emmett?" Dad breathed out, his eyes intently on me.

"Looks like Bella has found herself a husband, Chief," he laughed, his hand slapping his thigh in amusement as my father's face turned into the color of a prune.

"What?!" Dad exclaimed, his eyes zeroing in on my bare finger.

Butterflies erupted in my belly at the word _husband_ while my mom and Rosalie were exchanging mischievous grins with each other. Emmett was still laughing annoyingly behind us while my dad gaped at me like a fish and I killed Emmett a thousand times in my mind.

"And from what I witnessed in my Ma's store, it won't be too long before you have a grandbaby!" Emmett snickered.

I turned around to face him as I heard my father sputtering on the front steps.

"Emmett, what the fuck?!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Obviously, updates will be posted irregularly.**_

 _ **Thank you all so much for reading!**_

"Your father's going to kill me," Edward muttered beside me, his hand holding mine so tightly that it felt like my circulation will be cut short soon.

"No, he won't," I reassured him, pressing a kiss on his cheek. I heard the stifled chuckle from across the room and threw a glare in that direction.

Rose and her nosy husband were sitting on the other side of the room, tangled together on my parents' tiny loveseat. I shudder to think what that motherfucker has been whispering to my cousin to elicit those eerie giggles from the otherwise stoic Rosalie. I'm not even sure why they were here. I mean, Edward was here to meet my parents, but that didn't include Rose and her Neanderthal husband, although she's family. Okay, and Emmett too, by some unfortunate circumstance. Still, couldn't we just have a nice quiet dinner without this loudmouth who may or may not be the reason for my boyfriend's early death?

Before I get too riled up, I refocused my attention to the nervous man beside me. His hand was still holding mine and I tried to remove it from Edward's grip, but he held on tighter so I relented and wrapped my other hand over his instead. I tried to relax him a little bit by rubbing circles on the back of his hand and it seemed to work as his hold on me loosened up a bit. I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, my thumb still moving over his smooth skin as I let myself get lost in the moment. I could feel Edward relaxing further beside me so I snuggled closer against his side, the warmth of his body engulfing me entirely. I patterned my breathing with his and blocked out the distant chatter from across the room.

Things have been going so good between Edward and me. We spend almost every day together, and luckily, he wasn't tired of me yet. And hopefully, after this night, he won't be running away from me screaming for the hills either.

Moving slightly, Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders and practically drew me onto his lap. I settled against him and tilted my face up to press a kiss on his lips. Edward smiled at me before gently taking my bottom lip between his and nibbled on it. The world outside the two of us ceased to exist as I got lost in the feel of his mouth on mine. I moved my hands to his neck and grasped his hair, titling his head slightly to deepen our kiss. Edward moved his hands to my waist and tickled the skin beneath the fabric of my shirt. With my legs draped over his lap, Edward moved a hand to grasp my knee, hitching my legs toward his lower abdomen. I could feel the desire burgeoning from Edward against my thigh and I stifled a moan. I pulled him closer to me as I tried to calm down my racing heart. It seemed like a lifetime before our kisses gradually slowed down, my fingers running through his soft hair as the thunder brewing between us sizzled to sparks.

Pulling back, Edward pressed tiny kisses all over my nose and cheeks before grasping my face between his hands and placing a tender kiss on my lips. I melted all over again at the sweetness of his actions. I smiled at him, and would have continued to do so if it weren't for the annoying giggles and catcalls from across the room.

"Why did you have to be friends with Emmett?" I complained loudly for the people from the other side to hear.

Edward chuckled and pulled me in for another kiss. "Because he's the first guy I met in this town and I felt obligated to agree when he invited me for drinks at the bar."

"Ugh," I groaned and threw a nasty look at the motherfucker. He was smirking at me. "I hate you."

My cousin laughed from her perch beside Emmett, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she looked at us. "This is going to be fun, Bella."

"No," I mumbled, refraining to stick my tongue out at them. I buried my face against Edward's neck and drowned myself in his scent.

My boyfriend's shoulders were moving from his laughter and it was shaking me a little but I didn't mind. I loved that he got along with my cousin and her crazy husband, I just wish that that crazy husband would ease up on the teasing. Especially when we have dinner with my parents.

"Hey man, did you know that I met my Rosie at the store too?"

I wasn't paying attention to their conversation but when I heard those words leave Emmett's mouth, I perked up and my heart started beating wildly in my chest. This shouldn't be good.

"Yeah?" Edward prompted as he ran his hand along my back.

"Yeah, met her at the store seven years ago and been married for five of them," Emmett said as he gazed at his wife. "My Ma scared her, of course, but that didn't deter this ballbuster."

"Scared her?" Edward asked as he looked at them in confusion before turning to me.

"Oh, you know, with her crazy beliefs and shit," Emmett chuckled, "Like how she believes that some women on Renee's side of the family will meet her husband at the store."

My eyes widened as Emmett said the words and I sat in shock as I waited for Edward's reaction. In all fairness to him, he didn't tense up or anything. Actually, it was as if he didn't hear the words, or maybe he just didn't want to give away his reaction as his hand continued to run down my back. I sat quietly beside Edward, my hands balled in fists on my lap as I looked straight ahead.

"But it was true," Rose said, smiling gently at us, "For me, at least."

From my periphery, I could see Edward smiling at them as he continued stroking my back. I felt the tension go away as he rubbed circles between my shoulder blades, my body relaxing onto his as his touch reassured me.

"I still remember the first time I saw my Rosie," Emmett continued, "I was stocking up the shelves near the back of the store when she rushed in, looking like an avenging angel as she almost railed me with her cart."

"Your store was out of peaches," Rose grumbled but smiled at her husband, "I had a dinner to bake a pie for and you didn't have the ingredients in hand."

"Hey," Emmett quipped, "Peaches were not in season during that time."

"I know," Rose laughed, "But I needed them anyway. And your Ma was being cryptic and shit when she sent me to the back of the store. Irritated me to no end when all I found at the back was you."

I giggled at the offended look on Emmett's face. Edward pressed a kiss on my temple and wrapped his arm around me, bringing me closer to his chest.

"So, you believe it?" Edward asked as he nuzzled my head.

"Believe what?"

"That some women from Renee's side of the family would meet their husbands in your Ma's store?" Edward asked without faltering, and I held my breath.

"Yes," Rose said, looking right at me. "It happened to me, didn't it?"

"Yeah," Edward agreed as his arm tightened around me. "I guess it did."

We were quiet for a few moments, all lost in our own thoughts, when I heard my father's unmistakable footsteps coming from the kitchen. I turned my head just in time to see him scowl at the way Edward and I were tangled on the couch with his hand on my hip. I blushed furiously as I scrambled to get up.

"Dinner's ready," Dad said, his eye never trailing off from Edward's hand on my hip.

"Yes!" Emmett exclaimed as he jumped up and practically dragged Rosalie to the dining room.

"Come on," I said, holding my hand out to Edward under my father's watchful eye.

He wrapped his hand around me and let me lead him to the dining room with my father walking behind us. My mom smiled brightly at us as we entered the room, her hands busy as she set down the casserole on the table. Edward pulled out a chair for me on my father's right side across from my cousin. He sat down beside me and immediately held my hand in his as we waited for my mother to come back from the kitchen. After everyone was settled, we all dug into my mother's delicious cooking and enjoyed a quiet dinner with some occasional chatter. I was just about to breathe a sigh of relief, thinking that we were off the hook, when my father put his utensils down and looked directly at Edward.

"So, you're new in town?" he asked in his gruff voice.

"Yes, sir," Edward answered evenly as he set his fork down.

"And where were you from again?"

I winced at the question, knowing where my dad will take this.

"Seattle, sir," Edward said.

"Hmm," my father hummed as he looked at us. I tried to give him a stern look but he just ignored me. "I believe I haven't been informed of what you do for a living, son."

"I'm an architect, sir. I'm working for my father's firm in Port Angeles."

"A new architect in Forks?" Dad clarified with a smirk, "That's something I haven't heard in a while."

"Yes, because it seems like the people in this town has been here since it was founded," I joked, turning to Edward. "Everyone has set up roots here and we rarely get new people."

"That's nice," Edward said, smiling at me. "I like the idea of settling down here."

My father cleared his throat loudly at that and I blushed as I caught my mother's knowing look. My cousin and her husband were just watching the four of us in fascination and I'm kind of glad that that's the only thing they were doing. I'd hate it if my cousin in law would join this conversation.

"So, Edward, your parents live in Port Angeles?" my mom asked as she stood to get the dessert from the kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, grinning crookedly at my mother. I rolled my eyes as I saw the dazed expression on her face.

I squeezed Edward's hand and followed my mother to the kitchen.

I found my mother rummaging through the freezer as the pie sat on the counter. I approached her just as she handed me the ice cream and whipped cream.

"He's so handsome, baby," Mom whispered to me.

"Mom," I warned, looking sharply at her.

"I'm just saying," she shrugged, "You two would make very cute babies."

My eyes widened comically as blood rushed to my face. "Mom!"

"What?" she asked, looking genuinely confused. "I'm just saying."

"And I'm saying, I just met him a few weeks ago," I told her.

I took the ice cream and whipped cream to the counter and looked back at my mother.

"Well, when you know you know," she said as she picked up the pie. "I knew it the first time I met your father."

"That's not me, Mom," I whispered under my breath, the lie feeling off on my tongue. The uncertainty in my voice was apparent and I just knew that my mother was in on my bullshit.

"I think you know, Bella," she said softly, a gentle smile on her face. "And I think he does too."

My heart thundered wildly in my chest at my mother's words, my grip almost loosening on the ice cream I held in my hand.

"Mom," I uttered in a pleading tone, my eyes darting to where Edward was seated.

"Don't worry, I won't say another word," Mom reassured me, "But just know that these things happen so rarely."

"I know," I whispered, nodding my agreement.

We walked quietly back to the dining room and my eyes immediately sought out Edward. He appeared to be doing fine as he laughed with Emmett as my father's mustache twitched as he fought off a smile. Edward immediately moved to help me with the ice cream and whipped cream as I came in his line of sight. I caught my father's eye and I held my breath as he subtly nodded his approval. I smiled widely at him as my mother watched us with a wishful look on her face.

Dessert was finished quickly as Emmett stuffed his face until he was complaining he was _too_ full and asked for Rose to drive them home. My Dad has also eased up on Edward and even joked with him, which was something I have never seen him do with the other only boy I brought home years ago. It brought a smile on my face and my mother didn't miss it, smiling at me the way she did when the two most important men in life were getting along.

Soon, I was walking Edward to his car with my parents standing on the front porch. My hand was held tightly in his and I didn't want to let him go, and it seemed that he didn't want to either. Our steps were slow and deliberate as we tried to buy more time together. One would think that with the way we were acting, we didn't see each other very much. Which was not the case at all.

"Drive safely," I told him as we neared his side of the car.

"I will," he said, squeezing my hand.

"And call me when you get home," I added, twinning my fingers with his instead of letting go.

Edward pulled me to his chest and hugged me, burying my face against his warmth as he pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Alright."

I closed my eyes and reveled at the feel of him, inhaling deeply to embed his scent to my memory.

"Just so you know," Edward whispered as he pulled back and held my face in his hands, "I agree with Rosalie earlier."

"What?" I asked, confusion marring my voice.

"It happens, Bella," he said, moving closer to press a kiss to my lips. "It happens all the time."


End file.
